User talk:SamosTheGreenSage
Jak II Precursor Orbs I'm wondering if you intend to do anything with the new page you just created. If so, I'd like to see what your initial planning was and if there are any adjustments we should make. Personally I had postponed the whole idea of doing anything with the Precursor Orbs but since you went and did something with it (which is good, honestly, otherwise I'll just delay it); I'll have to see if I can successfully integrate it into the wiki. Anyway, so far the initial article looks fine. However since it is just a list at the moment I'd like to incorporate it into the current Precursor Orb page and then include links to specific walkthrough pages (we already have these for TPL as well). In the case of all the side missions and minigames; we'll need to create articles for the lot, but we'll figure that out later. If you want to help out with all of this it'd be nice if you would let me know. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 02:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) My intention was to make a complete and detailed list of all the precursor orbs in Jak II and where you can find or earn them. The page I created was just a beginning. First, I had (just like you) the idea to make specific walkthrough pages, like TPL has. But then I wondered if that would be evident, as there are 'only' 286 (?) orbs in Jak II while there are 2000 in TPL. And I would be glad if I could help with this. :) SamosTheGreenSage 08:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I see your point that it would be rather useless to make completely new pages for every single location. Especially considering it wouldn't be bigger beyond a few lines of text per each. Either way, maybe we could keep a central list (similar to the current page, but a bit smaller) on the Precursor Orb page and then link to a separate page where we place the walkthrough/guide sections? Excluding the minigames/side missions though, those still need their own pages. I'm considering this option because I'd like to keep the basic information on the Precursor Orb page, but the detailed in-depth info (walkthroughs and all that jazz) can have their own spot. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The table proved too large for the Orb page. I've also moved your page to a new name. The current plan is to add orb location info (the walkthrough part) to the page and also create any more needed pages (one for side missions, which me and Jakraziel will start to work on). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Image categories You can add a category to an image by adding it into the description when you upload one. saves you from having to go add it manually later. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Samos! Thanks for uploading those pics, however, you may want to take another look at our categories. File:Sig's Peace Maker.png for instance, you added the Non-player weapons category, which should be used for articles, not images. For that image, it should have been simply Category:Weapon images (note the word "images" at the end of the category name). You can see all of our image categories for reference at Category:Images. 17:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) We should probably add more specific image categories, but we'll do that during the big image clean-up one day. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I now feel a little bit stupid that I didn't figure that out... Thanks for the tip. :) -- [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 19:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Onin game image No worries I saw it myself hours ago and also was clueless, I'll ask the other admins for any ideas (might need to create a new one?). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Five years You're the only non-admin currently relatively active who has been here for at least five years. What do you think of the wiki's progress over time, and anything you think we could improve upon? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:00, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I think this wiki has improved a lot during the past five years. Most articles look very professional. I don't really know what could be improved upon now, since I have only played TPL, Jak II en Jak 3, and the articles related to these games are probably those with the best overall quality. -- [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 17:14, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I got an idea, try playing the other three games? More knowledge of the series always benefits the wiki. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:02, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I would like to play Daxter as well, but I don't know about the other two games. They seem to be too different from the main trilogy to feel like a real Jak and Daxter game. But maybe I should just give it a try. -- [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 19:18, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Daxter is very playable on the PSP emulator: PPSSPP. Jak X is a great arcade racing game (like good ol' Crash Team Racing, and let's face it it, racing always has been a major gameplay element in the J&D series). TLF is... well you can probably skip it unless you want to complete the series. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:22, September 15, 2016 (UTC) So I assume you didn't like TLF? Because of it's story or gameplay...? I think I will try both Daxter and Jak X. I liked the racing segments in the main series, but I don't know if a whole game about racing will feel like playing a J&D game. But then again, I like the story of Jak X and most people are positive about the game. By the way, I noticed that Samos, Keira and Ashelin are almost everywhere on this wiki mentioned with their last names. Is it meant to be that way? Personally, I find it rather strange to read their names like that, since they are never referred to or called that way in the series. -- [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 21:14, September 15, 2016 (UTC) : The Lost Frontier just doesn't have the same production value as the main trilogy. It's a fine game so long as you maintain very low expectations. Anyway, sometimes we use last names, sometimes we don't, it's admittedly very inconsistent. We should probably drop them when just referring to them in-article or mid-sentence. In fact, the simple fact that Ashelin is never referred to as "Ashelin Praxis" and Keira never "Keira Hagai" may mean we change the article names as well. Could be a thing, would require more discussion (preferably on chat, like Steam), and then an on-wiki forum. 21:46, September 15, 2016 (UTC) TPL script lines I've been working on a finalized version of the TPL script, adding missing lines and correct those that were already there. So far I've confirmed everything we had for TPL. I am so far missing only one line for Geyser Rock that I couldn't replicate, and the the lines made by Keira while idling around here seen in this edit you made. Now I don't doubt your accuracy, but I cannot for the life of me get her to say anything but an oddly high-pitched 'Hmmm.' I assume the PS2 version might be broken and that her lines work properly in the PS3 one, as I doubt everyone but her in the village has lines out of cutscenes (especially since she's a major character). Can you confirm the exact specifications for your TPL save when you noticed her making those lines? Specifications would be game progression such as power cells and who you did or not talk to that affected her, possibly. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:50, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I got those lines from the PS2 version, so I doubt that's the problem. However, I had the same problem as you and was already wondering if she just didn't have any lines. But it turned out that I just had to wait really, really long before she would say anything. I noticed that she often said something right after Samos made one of his lines, but that could have been just a coincidence. It has been a while since I made that edit, but I think I had only completed Geyser Rock (all power cells and all orbs) and I hadn't been to any other area (I didn't even leave Samos' hut). I talked to Samos and Keira, but I don't remember if that was before or after hearing those lines. I hope this was helpful for you. -- [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 22:27, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah this should be perfect, I'll just leave TPL running in the background on my PC on PCSX2 in turbo mode with the SFX and music turned down so I'll hear her say stuff eventually, I did it before but not for that long. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:33, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright can confirm, your lines were right btw, no errors. I find that she wouldn't talk at all if I stood right next to her, but if I stood further away (say, the edge of her workshop) she would actually be more talkative, pretty odd nonetheless. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:53, December 20, 2016 (UTC)